novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
War of the Fiction
Description After years of horribly endless nuclear war that destroy almost all of human civilization, most of humankind has been left ravaged, and the earth iss scorched, but as a united council of humans, scientists knew that bringing cartoon characters to life would be a good idea to repopulate the Earth, but a Satanic, Islamic extremist, white extremist, racist, preschool show-hating, denialist and fascist terrorist group, the Legion of Chaos, would try to foil the United Nations' plans. Ever since the President of the United States of Ameica, the President of the Russian Federation, the Premier of the People's Republic of China, the President of the Republic of India, the presidents of the European Union institutions are now friends with each other, you are the Vice President of the United States. You are now working as a general of the newly-founded United Nations Armed Forces. You must head to another dimension, where there are cartoon characters. But the Legion of Chaos is at it again! Oh no! They're threatening the Cartoon World using all of their weapons, but now, you must call upon not only the ravaged world's survivors, but also aliens as well, to free the Cartoon World, and bring peace back to the world, and bring their characters to real life! Defend the Cartoon World and bring the Legion of Chaos into justice using all of units and weapons from all ages, and what they have, listen to the cartoon characters as your advisors, liberate it from the Legion of Chaos' evil regime, and blame the Legion of Chaos for causing a nuclear war that ended the Earth, then end its evil existence once and for all! Rebuild the Cartoon World's finest cities like Bikini Bottom, Dimmsdale, Adventure Bay, Townsville, and more, and add the city with defenses and military buildings! The fate of the world, and the dimension, especially humankind, is in your hands! It's your only chance to rebuild the Earth! Rated M for Mature (if this game has to be sold in North America, but would be rated PEGI 16 for Europe, or CERO C for Japan) for occassional profanity, usage of alcohol and tobacco with drug references, slight sexual references, slight sexual content, violence from humans, even cartoon violence, blood and gore, and of course, comic mischief and crude humor. Plot Prologue: The Nuclear War (World War III) Description: Defeat so many waves of opposing forces in a time possible while you're in the middle of a series of nuclear exchanges. Also, defeat the Black Beast, and wait until Hakumen and the Six Heroes came over. Note: You can choose Russia or the USA in this levvel. Also, the country who wasn't chosen by the player will be an enemy. If you choose the USA, Russia would be your enemy. If you choose Russia, the USA would be your enemy. Even if you choose one of these both sides, you can't choose the Black Beast, so it's your enemy, and your first boss, that is NOT playable. Chapter I: The Aftermath (Tutorials) Description: Train all types of units to prepare for an event that could be worse than World War III. Note: The Six Heroes, the Nick Jr. Girls, the US soldiers and Russian soldiers will be the only ones to be playable. Chapter II: The Portal (Area 51 Incident) Chapter III: The First Steps (Battle of Bikini Bottom) Chapter IV: The Downfall (Battle of Rock Bottom) Chapter V: The Burning (Battle of Kelp Forest) Chapter VI: The Blood-Stained Pawprints (Battle of Adventure Bay) Chapter VII: The Spark of Death (Battle of Sparkton Hills) Chapter VIII: The Culprit (Battle of Aberdale) Chapter IX: The Sounds of Slaughter (Battle of Tentacle Acres) Chapter X: The New Way (Battle of Mouseton) Chapter XI: The Big Idea (Battle of Danville) Chapter XII: The Lawlessness (Batle of Swamp City) Epilogue: The End (Victory) Description: Congratulations, commander! You killed Corpral Higgins and restored the peace betwen real people and fictional characters! Now head to the victory parade, and go back to US President Carl Larsen, Russian President Chirkash Yakov, and the rest of the Human Council, to claim your glorious reward. Note: This is thhe only chapter that is not playable, but is actually a cutscene. Buildings Units Aircraft Units Alien Units Armored Unts Cavalry Civilian Units Infantry Naval Units Robots Siege Weapons Space Units Special Forces Static Units Tamed Animals Underwater Units Category:Games Category:Video Games